The Corroding Mist
by DLionHeart
Summary: Twenty years after Gaea was sealed away, many new Demigods have appeared. One in particular, is found on her sixteenth birthday. The young and beautiful Rosalina LeBlaunche finds her destiny intertwined with the Third Great Prophecy. The rest of the intro is inside.
1. Prologue

_Twenty years after Gaea was sealed away, many new Demigods have appeared. One in particular, is found on her sixteenth birthday. The young and beautiful Rosalinda LeBlanche finds her destiny intertwined with the Third Great Prophecy. Rosa will have no choice but to find Pandora's Box and its missing guardian. She will challenge Pandora, and reverse her control over the Mist. Rosa must discover why Pandora's presence is making the Mist corrode away and why her own presence strengthens it. This daughter of Aphrodite will learn to use the Mist as more than a simple veil and discover just what a daughter of Aphrodite can really do and what powers they can use._

* * *

_**The Third Great Prophecy**  
_

_A greater threat the Olympians' mistake shall force  
_

_By a vengeful woman, bound by a deadly curse._

_The dove must traverse to the corners far_

_To reclaim the one holding the unwanted jar_

_The Olympians' children shall enter the place most dark_

_As Death faces the one beauty marked._

_With a beast ready to reap should they come near_

_Hope's death shall call the army here._

_In the war, the heroes of Olympus shall only assist,_

_The maiden who wields the corroding Mist._


	2. Jonah I

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series._

**Jonah: The Beginning  
**

I found myself running from a minotaur with three of the most powerful Demigods of this generation. I ask for a simple team, but Chiron made me take along, Atticus, Paula and Luca. It was a simple retriever mission turned perilous journey in two minutes. I should just asked Percy, Jason and Hazel themselves to join me. Together they would've brought in more company, but at least I'd have better fighters on my side. Though they've been fighting monsters since before I was born, so if they did this mission, my dad would probably be the satyr in this group. I guess I forgot to mention, I'm a satyr. We're kinda half-man, half-goat. It's our job to find Demigods and take them to a place call Camp Half-Blood to train. Or camp Jupiter. It kinda depends.

Either way, I'm stuck with three strong Demigods, who have just ran out of energy and a minotaur that wants to have me for lunch.

"Come here Demigods!" it shouted. "You shall make a nice meal!" Was he trying to make us stay or run faster? Unfortunately, if it ever came down to it, I'd end up being eaten first.

In front of me was Atticus. He's the son of Zeus. He has black hair, like his half-sister Thalia. He has her electric blue eyes, too. I couldn't see it, but I had a good feeling he had a worried look on his face. Next to him was Paula. She tried to focus on where she was running, but turned around every so often to make sure I was behind them. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. It was easy to notice the fear in her eyes. They were sea green, a trademark of Neptune's children. Luca was between Paula and me. He had sandy blond hair. His dark eyes seemed to flash with sadness, genius, or maybe both. Believe it or not, he is a son of Hades.

"It won't quit following us!" Paula called back.

"If I wasn't so tired, he'd be barbeque by now!" Atticus yelled.

"How would you electrocute him?" Luca asked. "What, would you use the lightning you can't summon, or fling him into a random grill like that last gorgon?"

"What about you mister son of the dead! How about a blast of darkness or hellfire?"

"Now isn't the time for arguing!" Paula told them. She turned towards me. "Jonah! How you holding up!"

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just keep running! I'll be fine." The daughter or Neptune frowned. Her expression practically scolded me for lying. Paula was like that. She didn't care if I was to guardian or if she was. She just wanted us all to survive. She kept running until she noticed a puddle about the size of a bicycle wheel.

"Luca! Jonah! Prepare to move!" Paula turned around and slid back until she made a full stop, facing me, Luca and the Minotaur. She extended her hand towards the puddle. It wasn't enough for a blast, but it was perfect for what she was planning. The water flowed up and swirled into her hand a formed a long chord with spheres of water at each hand. She twirled it and spun around. She sent it flying right at us. Luca managed to jump over it. It dodged it, too, but I fell and slid under it. What? I was running with human shoes on my hooves! You should try it! It's pretty hard.

Anyway, the chord hit its target and the Minotaur, probably out of shock, was snared and fell over. But, it was still running when it was hit so it ended up flying through the air right at our direction. Luckily for me, (or at least it was sort of lucky) my shoes made me fall again and the minotaur flew over my head. To add to the wonderful winning streak, Luca scooped up Paula in his arms and sped up so the bull wouldn't hit her either. I guess Atticus was waiting for that, cuz' afterwards he moved around them and stabbed the monster between the eyes with his spear. The nasty thing disappeared into dust and we finally had a chance to rest.

* * *

We made our way to the Demigod. I tried to sniff him out. We kept walking until we reached the gates of a mansion.

"This is where the Demigod is!" Atticus's jaw dropped. "Unless the demigod's a hot girl, I don't like him."

"It doesn't matter what you think of them," Luca replied. "Just don't annoy them like you annoy the rest of us."

"Why I oughta-"

"Enough!" I yelled. "This is an execration mission. And if Annabeth is right, which is often, they're important. There is no room for arguments without causing more trouble. Now, how about we focus!" Luca, Atticus and Paula just stared at me. Admittedly I was pretty harsh, but I was mad. You didn't see that far back, but the whole trip was Atticus and Luca arguing. It was quiet for a moment. Luckily, Paula broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go talk with the guard about getting inside," Paula moved away and walked up to the gatehouse. We had nothing better to do, so we just relaxed under a tree. Atticus was on his laptop. Luca was playing his guitar. (I'll explain where he pulled that out from later.) After a while, Paula finally came back. Her expression wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Okay, here's the thing," she looked away. "Mr. LeBlanche, the owner of the house, his daughter is having a birthday party. No meetings at all."

"Well what now?" Luca asked.

"We do something stupid," I replied, reluctantly. "I guess we will just have to break in."

* * *

_Yah! I finished. Hopefully it wasn't bad. I'm not good with fighting scenes, so sorry about the boring Minotaur fight. Honestly, I just wanted to introduce some characters. Before you ask, no, Jonah is not the main protagonist. The real protagonist with be introduced in the next chapter. I don't know why. It was just easier to start that way._


End file.
